Operation babysitter
by VikXX
Summary: It was supposed to be just a favor. A help to a friend. A guarantee the idiot wouldn't kill his niece when he babysit. When would it be difficult to take care of a two year old? Answer. Very, very hard. Everything is very difficult when it comes to Ivar Lothbrok. Which makes me ask why I still be your friend. Also posted on Spirit fanfics.
1. How am I really your friend?

\- So I was thinking about going to that old movie theater, is he going to be running a marathon of old Vikings documentaries, than going with me? - I asked chewing on the last piece of my hamburger. I knew that Ivar was crazy about his Viking heritage and I also loved historical documentaries.

\- This weekend I can't. - Said taking a potato and dipping in ketchup. - I have to babysit.

I almost choked on the water when he said that. What?

\- Ivar? Did you say babysitter? How to care for a child? Of a living being that cries and can die? - I asked blinking stupidly looking at him.

\- Hmm? Yes, this weekend. - Unfortunately he was still concentrated chewing on the food and didn't see the stupid grimace I made.

\- And they voluntarily gave you a child to take care of?" FOR TWO DAYS!? - I asked in horror. - You killed my Cactus! It was a cactus ! And only had to look once a week ! 30 minutes maximum !

He continued chewing without expressing any reaction to my comment.

\- You didn't tell them the Cactus story, did you?" - I asked suspiciously. - Have you taken care of any children? Remove that, I already know the answer. - I said sighing tired.

\- How hard can it be to take care of a two-year-old? - Asked me carefree finally looking at me.

\- How am I really your friend? - I asked throwing my hands up and giving up to make him see the reason.

One thing you eventually learn about Ivar is that he is absolutely stubborn. If he puts something in his head he can bet he will. Even though it's absolutely stupid and irresponsible. The guy will do just to prove he can.

\- It has something to do with the fact that you punched Sigurd before I could sophomore year. - Said biting his hamburger. - It was a good punch even for an Omega. - Spoke the last part looking at me maliciously.

He knew how he hated being compared to other people for my omega condition. It was as if all I could do was incredible and unbelievable for being an Omega, and for being an Omega I could never do, be equal to or greater than an alpha or beta. Stupid society.

Which brings me to the second thing you need to know about Ivar. He was incredibly annoying.

Rather than getting into a discussion about what a crap the speech was I'm an alpha, I'm superior I just rolled my eyes and stole his chips.

\- Hey! - He shouted indignantly.

\- Excuse me? Did you say anything? My omega ears don't hear that far. - I said sarcastically. - So who was the unfortunate who put your son's life in your hands?"

\- My brother. - Ah, the ragnarsons genes. The word I use to wrap up stupidity, courage, and very, very stubbornness. Apart from the ability to hunt anything with a skirt and damn blue eyes.

Right, Ivar had 4 older brothers. Which didn't necessarily mean that he liked them or them him. What as your best friend (a title I got from him when we were 16, yes he spoke the word best friend with all the letters) I never knew any reveals a lot, of course I heard many and many complaints about them in those years beyond More photos I have never met a single member of your family personally.

Not that I can blame them, Ivar could have a terrible temper. And if they are anything like him family dinners would be very interesting.

\- Which? - I asked curiously. - I didn't know they had children? Or were married.

\- Ubbe. And no, he is not married. - Said withdrawing money when the waitress came to collect the bill, I did not even have time to protest about sharing the meal when he gave me a look that clearly said neither try. The guy had a killer, smaller people would have run from that look. - He had a roll with a girl named Margreth.

\- She wasn't your other brother's girlfriend? What was his name? Hinrk ... Hitser? No, Hvitserk! - I said.

\- They shared. - He said looking suddenly quite embarrassed knowing how I hated the idea. - She was a pretty complacent omega. They are kind of engaged now.

Ah. It was a cruel world we lived in. But their cruelty was especially aimed at those who were low in the food chain, and the omegas well ... the omegas were the end of the chain. Especially omegas without being linked to an alpha or beta, I would know why it was one.

Although the laws that stated that omega was owned by a beta or an alpha were overturned, as well as the reproduction law that had been instituted when there was a sharp drop in population due to the wars, society itself still supported it. a binding ritual, especially when said omega was linked to more than one alpha.

So it was explicit that if you were an omega it would be much better if you were connected and had many babies. The benefits were obvious protection, sponsorship (whether a living allowance, a scholarship, or simply a good word to the right circle of people to get that job they would never get), money and political support programs. search. Have I said how I love my society? Not? Oh well.

But just as the benefits were great there were the obvious harms, which was basically dependent on an alpha (or beta) and is subject to all forms of control that a bond exerted. What would you say that a bite to a neck gland during sex would have such an influence? And many people ask why I never had sex.

It was a personal thing. It required security and tremendous trust in your partner. Who would guarantee me that when we go see the guy would not mark me as yours? No one, why links can only be broken with death or by alphas (never would anyone give up on a totally complacent sex slave). What if it was to choose to have a sexual release and be dependent and influenced (hormones are a drug) forever from a partner and full of babies or die single and have a choice in my life? I will choose freedom, thank you.

\- Did you just accept? - I looked skeptically at him.

\- He will pay me 300 dollars. - He said indifferently taking his crutches and getting up.

\- You're rich. - I still answered skeptically.

\- No, my father is who he is. - Spoke tired sighing, his legs were probably hurting. - It would be nice to get some change without having to ask him.

I should probably get up and help him, again Ivar and if I did that he would never look at me or talk to me again. The stubborn idiot thought that any help was reflecting guilt or pity for his condition. Instead of just caring and caring for a friend. Stupid ragnarsons genes.

\- Also, how much trouble can a child be? Especially with my lovely friend helping me. - Spoke casually.

\- What!? - I asked/shouted getting up from the seat and drawing the attention of the rest of the restaurant.

\- We both know you won't leave me in good conscience alone with a baby. - Said turning and looking over my shoulder. - What do they call it? Are you complicit in murder for negligence?

\- I hate you. - I said wearing my coat and escorted him to the exit. - I really hate you so much knew.

\- No you do not. - Said holding the door for me and looking at me. And I just rolled my eyes. -Besides, it's only a two-year-old, how much trouble can she be? - He asked with all his alpha confidence.

And finally the third thing to know about Ivar Lothbrok. He is an alpha.


	2. Um dia Apenas um dia sem etiquetas

****N / A:****** inglês não é minha primeira língua. Por isso, peço desculpas antecipadamente por erros ortográficos cometidos. **  
**Um dos maiores capítulos que já escrevi. **  
**Realmente não sei onde essa fic vai, estou desenvolvendo minhas idéias enquanto escrevo. **  
**Portanto, aceito todas as sugestões que você tiver sobre como desenvolver. **  
**Boa leitura.**

* * *

**No capítulo anterior:**

"- Eu te odeio - eu disse vestindo meu casaco e acompanhei até a saída. - Eu realmente odeio tanto quanto você sabia.

\- Não, você não. - disse segurando uma porta para mim e olhando para mim. E eu apenas revirei os olhos. - Além disso, é apenas uma criança de dois anos, quanto problema pode ser? - perguntou com toda a sua confiança alfa.

E, finalmente, uma terceira coisa a saber sobre Ivar Lothbrok. Ele é um alfa. "

* * *

_**"A taxa pode ser um direito, mas não há poder sobre um terreno que possa causar um fato".**_

\- Honoré de Balzac.

Meu dia começou maravilhosamente, tinha muito potencial para continuar assim, mas é claro que muitas coisas aconteceram.

Primeiro idiota tendencioso do meu professor. O homem era um beta maldito, mas agora, como ele é batido no seu traseiro, sua estrutura arcaica Alpha-Beta-Omega era tão nojenta.

A maioria das pessoas pensam que um professor universitário precisa de uma mente mais aberta e mais suscetível às mudanças que nossa sociedade sofreu nos últimos 20 anos, certo? Errado, ou a idiota teve uma ousadia de tentar me sentir.

Tudo começou no final da aula, quando ele me entregou os resultados do meu teste final. Ele costuma ligar para os alunos em ordem alfabética para entregar os resultados dos testes (o bastardo teve uma alegria oculta em dizer que passou ou não, e este foi o pior porque era o último ano de curso e sua matéria era a última. dar como notas), com toda a minha sorte de ter um nome começando com uma das últimas letras do alfabeto, eu fui a última pessoa a ser chamada, que também me deixou sozinha com o bastardo.

Tudo bem, eu meio que deveria ter esperado por isso, não é como se ele tentasse ser usado em algum interesse pelos ômegas na minha sala de aula, que até agora continha apenas seis estudantes de ômega e desses quatro eram homens. É mais uma coisa para olhar, outra totalmente diferente para tentar pegar um aluno.

Quanto mais eu deveria saber melhor, eu deveria saber como vi seus olhos me olhando maliciosamente. Eu simplesmente deveria saber melhor.

Então, quando eu levantoi a cadeira e me aproximei da sua mesa para obter minha prova, não fiquei surpreso com o que puxou ou com o papel para trás, de modo que eu me gostasse da mesa e estava quase mais perto dele do que estava confortável. Fiquei chateado, e esse aborto se transforma em raiva com sua audição de agarrar meu braço e tentar me beijar.

Ele usa por que eu uso meu outro braço livre e empurre ou cotovelo contra o nariz, fazendo-me apreciar quando ouvir ou algum característico de um nariz quebrado.

E, naquele momento, nunca fiquei tão feliz por ser amiga de Ivar Lothbrok. Ivar e suas aulas intensivas de autodefesa e seu louco treinamento de segurança pessoal.

**Flashback ativado:**

"-Bem, você sabe, dá um soco. - falou olhando para mim analiticamente lembrando ou soco que eu tinha dado em Sigurd. - É um começo, mas quando eu termino com você ... - disse me aproximando e parando perto do meu rosto - Quando eu terminar com você, ninguém poderá tocar em você.Vamos começar.

"Sinto quase ter pedido sua ajuda." ] - eu me sinto desconfortável com o sorriso que estava dando, prometia e mais dor.

Porra, no me eu envolvi? "

**Flashback desativado.**

\- Não me toque! - gritei para longe dele.

Vadia! - ele disse segurando o nariz que começou a sangrar. - Você pagará por isso!

Vou? Foi quem você me agarrou! - eu disse, indignado, aproveitando sua distração ao tentar sangrar e pegar minhas causas que caíram no chão perto da mesa. Eu rapidamente me afastei ou mais longe possível em direção à porta.

\- Como alguém acreditou em ômega sangrento! Tudo o que você sabe é ficar quente e abrir como pernas. - Disse se levantando da cadeira e indo em minha direção.

\- Aproxime-se um pouco e mostre exatamente o que um ômega pode fazer. - fale rapidamente, fazendo com que pare de se mover na minha direção, para minha redução. - Chegue mais perto e todos saberão como essa maldita puta ômega quebrou o nariz.

Um dos benefícios de ser um ômega, se você pode chamar assim, é tão distante na cadeia alimentar que afeta a sociedade que é simplesmente o fato de um poder de bater ou ferir um beta ou alfa é tão ridículo e impensável. que nenhum deles (alfas / betas) quer ser reconhecido por ter passado por isso. Um tiro enorme em seu orgulho ferido e uma bênção para minha espécie nunca foi detectada ou acusada de violar atos.

A sociedade pode descrever / classificar o ômega como gentil (o que é a maioria de nós) e o afável (o que é possível ser, isso é variável), mas nunca inóspito ou agressivo. O que é melhor que o total, sim, pode permanecer masculino ou masculino conectado a outra pessoa, também pode ser bastante protetor e agressivo contra alguém que tenta ferir como pessoa amadora (há uma razão pelo qual ninguém é louco ou o suficiente para tentar ferir um ômega) filhote).

\- Você não ousaria! - Ele falou mais tarde, então parou como se estivesse pensando se eu realmente valia todo esse esforço.

Aparentemente, não porque ele voltou para sua mesa.

\- Existem muito poucas coisas que eu não faria. - digo observando como ele se recupera na cadeira.

\- Diga alguma coisa e você ... - Ele começou a me ameaçar sem terminar uma frase.

Nós dois sabíamos que eu não poderia reclamar, o mundo em que vivíamos era injusto e desfavorável para ômegas. Especialmente para ômegas desvinculados como eu.

\- Obrigado pelo professor de anotações. - Disse finalmente olhando para o meu teste e vendo o resultado. _100% correto. _\- Eu realmente aprecio que nunca mais você vai encarar seu rosto. - eu disse saindo pela porta.

Quando eu estava virando o corredor, comecei a correr.

Eu fugi desta sala. Longe dessa pessoa.

Eu corri até sentir minhas pernas começarem a ceder, me fazendo parar e me inclinar contra uma parede.

\- Eu desejo ... - eu sussurrei, deixando algumas lágrimas finalmente caírem pelas minhas bochechas, junto com o peso de eventos passados finalmente registrando no meu cérebro. - Eu só queria ... - eu disse agora chorando. Eu só queria viver em um mundo diferente.

Um mundo em que não sou julgado.

Para não ser assediado.

Quão difícil seria viver neste mundo?

Eu só queria alguém ... Alguém para mim ver por quem eu sou, não pelo que sou.

_Um dia. __Apenas um dia sem etiquetas. _Eu desejei secar minhas lágrimas.

De repente, senti uma vibração no meu bolso de trás. Era o meu telefone com uma mensagem de Ivar.

**Ivar:** Lembra como você promete que ajuda no projeto da chupeta?

**Eu:** Sim ... Tenho uma vaga lembrança de você me manipular emocionalmente para participar.

**Eu:** O projeto da chupeta não começa a partir das 14 horas?

Eu digitei confuso. Ele deve ter sobrado essa hora e ainda falta 13 horas e 20 minutos.

**Ivar:** Entrar em contato com um imprevisto ... você não sabe como remover tinta das paredes? Não que eu preciso.

O que ele fez?

**Ivar:** Quanto tempo você chega aqui? Vai demorar muito tempo?

**Ivar:** Lembre **-** se de que você está deixando uma criança sem limites.

Rir.

Eu poderia sentir seu desespero.

**Eu:** Você não fica de olho nela?

**Ivar:** Sim e?

**Eu:** estou chegando em breve. Pare de parecer desesperado.

**Ivar:** Eu nunca fico desesperado!

**Eu:** Eu acredito em você ... Então eu vou trazer um removedor de tinta. Eu estou lá em 20 minutos, tente não cometer assassinato negligente.

**Ivar:** Sem promessas.

Parei de digitar e respirei fundo. Confie em um amigo para fazer você se sentir melhor.

(...)

Quantos problemas uma criança de dois anos pode causar, afinal?

Responda. _Muito, muito problema._

Ragna era uma garotinha de dois anos e alguns meses muito fofa. Ele parecia um anjinho na primeira vista, com seus delicados cachos loiros caindo em ondas e seus brilhantes olhos azuis que mais pareciam cometas através da imensidão do universo. Mais como todo o seu lado de anjo, ela também tinha um lado demoníaco.

Hoje ela estava rabiscando discretamente um desenho de borboleta, o que seria ótimo e completamente aceitável se a) o desenho não estivesse na parede eb) ela não estivesse coberta de tinta.

\- O que você disse sobre ser fácil? - pergunte a Ivar, que me deu um olhar zangado, se eu fosse outra pessoa, eu poderia me encontrar e me desculpar ... meio que me acostumei com seus olhares mortais. - Ela com certeza conseguiu fazer parte da família. - eu disse quando uma menininha estava tentando me enganar com seus olhos brilhantes e fazendo beicinho como seu tio.

O que? O charme inconfundível? - ele disse olhando para mim de maneira estranha enquanto eu empacotava os braços, tentando puxar ou fazer cera de suas mãoszinhas minúsculas.

\- Eu estava pensando mais sobre manipulação precoce e olhos de cometa. - eu disse fazendo caretas lindas até conseguir tirar aquela arma perigosa de suas mãoszinhas. Metade da parede do apartamento de Ivar já estava decorada com rabiscos rosa e roxos. - Por outro lado, você não precisa mais gastar dinheiro em decoração.

Muito engraçado. Disse. - Você ainda não foi babá? Você não deveria saber cuidar de uma criança?

\- Primeiro sim, eu sei o básico de cuidar de uma criança, obrigado. - eu disse quando coloquei Ragna no cercadinho que seu tio felizmente era brilhante ou bastante para construir. - Mas eu apenas cheguei aqui há cinco minutos, o que parece tempo suficiente para você destruir metade do seu apartamento.

\- ela queria desenhar. - disse encolhendo os ombros. - Como eu sei os arranjos do giz de cera? Além disso, eu dei uma folha para rabiscar. E você disse que me ajudou.

\- Claro, criança pequena de dois anos. Eu zombei. - Você fez uma mudança psicológica comigo, que não me deixou outra escolha, além de que eu vim ou mais rápido que pude. O que aconteceu com quem procura na casa do seu irmão por 14 horas?

\- O voo dele foi marcado, eu tive que pegá-la mais cedo. - ele suspirou cansado.

\- Então você conseguiu sobreviver 1 hora sozinha com ela. - disse gentilmente. - Ela deve estar cansada e com fome, onde estão as coisas dela?

Lá. - disse escrever para duas grandes sacolas lilás em cima da mesa. Margreth aparentemente deixou uma lista de coisas que Ragna pode ou não fazer.

\- Isso é ótimo. - digo abrindo a primeira bolsa e vendo como roupas e outros itens de higiene. - Ela diz que não deve assistir muita televisão e que, se tiver problemas para dormir, dê esse coelho de pelúcia. - falei lendo uma lista e mostrei o coelho branco com laços cor de rosa nos dois ouvidos.

\- Minhas! Minhas! - disse a menininha tentando sair do cercadinho e pegar o coelho.

_Isso foi tão fofo. _Eu pensei em ir até ela e entregar o bicho de pelúcia.

\- Está bem. - Disse se virando para vê-lo encostado na parede me olhando intensamente. - Vou te ensinar como preparar uma comida dela.

O que? - perguntou confuso.

\- Você não achou que eu faria tudo aqui, não é? - perguntei maliciosamente, tirando o casaco e deixando-o no sofá. Em Lothbrok, você está fazendo um curso intensivo sobre como tornar uma babá, com troca de fraldas e tudo. - fale maliciosamente, vendo sua expressão normalmente indiferente se fundar em uma expressão assustada.

_Talvez o meu dia não tenha sido tão ruim, afinal. _Eu pensei que olhando para ele, eu sempre poderia me divertir às suas custas.

\- Você pode me dizer se já almoçou? - pergunte passando por ele para ir em direção à cozinha. - E você já comeu alguma coisa? Eu sei como você pode deixar de fazer suas refeições. - eu disse com desaprovação, ele tinha um hábito incrível de esquecer ou tempo de comer.

\- São impressões digitais? - Ivar falou atrás de mim, tocou meu braço direito, me fazendo tremer. - Quem ... _quem_ te machucou? - perguntou / ordenou com sua voz alfa.

Droga! Eu tinha selecionado minha maquiagem para garantir que ele não visse meus olhos achados para chorar, mas tinha esquecido totalmente de verificar meu braço em busca de machucados.

Olhando para baixo, você pode ver quatro impressões digitais que já estavam roxas. Droga!

\- _perguntei quem te machucou? _\- ele falou de novo devagar, como quisesse enfatizar uma pergunta.

E estremeci não com dor nas minhas contusões sendo seguradas por suas mãos, mas pela fúria visível em sua voz. Ela prometeu dor.

_Muita dor._

E lá vai minha esperança de ter o resto de um dia tranquilo.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Sugestões para o próximo capítulo e a reação de Ivar?**


	3. You worth

**N / A: Inglês não é minha primeira língua, por isso, desculpe-nos antecipadamente por erros cometidos.**

* * *

**"Uma realidade de outra pessoa não está lá, mas ela não pode revelar-se. Portanto, você pode entender, ou não, o que diz, mas o que não diz."**

\- Kilhah Gabin.

* * *

**PV Narrador / Ivar**

Ele encontrou os olhos dela, um tom tão marrom do mundo e ao mesmo tempo tão extraordinário.

A maioria das pessoas não olha duas vezes para os olhos comuns que transmitem uma ligação tão extraordinária a quem se digna de olhar mais de perto (ou quem ela permite ver).

Mais era algo que ele conseguiu identificar após cinco minutos assistindo-a. _Ela é boa. _Era algo que ele podia ver claramente, apesar de sua fachada defensiva, porque era ou dificilmente poderia ser classificado como bom.

Ela é boa. Não foi perceptível na primeira vista. Quanto mais você passa mais tempo com ela, mais notava.

Não foi uma bondade fácil. Não era uma bondade brilhante que a maioria dos heróis ou heroínas tinha. Ela não iluminou uma sala ou moveu multidões. Não era uma bondade inocente, afinal ela não era inocente.

Aqueles olhos tinham visto coisas.

_Eles viram coisas. _Eles tinham uma luz antiga, mas não menos brilhante, que geralmente era vista em pessoas com muitas cicatrizações. Mas o extraordinário não era uma bondade demonstrada, mas eles tinham essa luz antiga (essa luz do conhecimento e dor) e ainda assim tinham bondade.

Foi por aqueles olhos que ele ficou intrigado quando a viu pela primeira vez. Olhos que poderiam transmitir bondade e doçura em um momento e adquirir aço em outro. Olhos tão extraordinários do mundo que ele aprendeu a amar.

E isso fez seu sangue ferver. Por que aqueles olhos ... Aqueles olhos intrigantes eram vermelhos como se tivessem acabado de chorar. Foram os olhos mais tristes que ele já a viu usar.

E esse fato apenas aumentou sua raiva. Por que eles a machucaram. Seu amigo. Seu ômega.

Ele provavelmente tinha um olhar louco de raiva que prometia dor, porque ela o encarou brevemente com medo.

E como se fosse possível, ela recuou ainda mais contra a parede, como se sentisse que a situação havia piorado. Ela tinha certeza de que quem diabos a machucasse estaria em sérios problemas, porque eles não apenas a deixaram com hematomas que estavam rapidamente se transformando em um tom de roxo escuro, mas também a fizeram chorar.

Eles poderiam chamá-lo de possessivo quanto mais pagariam.

Por que eles a machucaram.

Ivar quase sorriu quando ele começou a traçar a junção entre o pescoço e o ombro dela e ela estremeceu com os leves toques de penas e a antecipação de sua promessa não mais se afastando de seu toque, essa era apenas uma das demonstrações de que muitas maneiras ela confiava nele. . Em outro momento, ele teria se divertido com a reação dela, provocando-a repetidamente, mas agora ele só precisava fazer uma pergunta.

\- Você não vai me dizer um nome? - ele perguntou suavemente, aproximando-se de seu espaço pessoal.

\- Ivar ... - ela sussurrou como um sinal de alerta quando me aproximei do nariz da glândula.

\- Relaxe, não vou machucá-la. - sussurrei inalando grande parte do aroma do pescoço dela, sentindo o cheiro de livros, chocolate e chuva, além de um cheiro estranho que não lhe pertencia de cigarro e produtos químicos e se eu aspirasse o ar mais lentamente, causando-a arrepios ... Bem. - Você sabia que, não importa quanto perfume você passe ou que o banho tome o último cheiro daqueles que o tocaram, é mantido em sua glândula? - disse dando um pequeno sorriso divertido quando ela percebeu o que eu estava fazendo. - É assim que eu sei que foi uma versão beta que te tocou, agora só preciso me concentrar em encontrar aquele cheiro horrível novamente e fazê-lo pagar. Isso não seria divertido?

\- Ivar eu ...

\- Por que você não começa me dizendo o que realmente aconteceu? Você sabe, caso eu precise saber qual nível de violência incutir quando a encontrar. - falei usando minha voz mais doce.

\- Eu posso lutar minhas próprias batalhas. - ela disse afastando o pescoço do meu toque, olhando para longe dos meus olhos pela primeira vez desde o início desta conversa.

\- Oh eu sei. Vou terminar tão dolorosamente quanto possível o que você certamente começou. - eu disse convencido como se minha declaração revogasse todos os argumentos dele. - Então...?

\- Você vai parar de me agarrar agora? E com aquele olhar assassino furioso? - ela perguntou ironicamente e depois soltou um longo suspiro.

\- Olha assassino furioso? - perguntei, relutantemente, removendo as mãos dela, mantendo-a uma distância respeitável de dez centímetros e ainda segurando o braço dela, caso ela decidisse escapar da minha pergunta.

**Leitor PV**

\- Você não pode deixar isso ir? Você acha que preciso de proteção ou alguém para me defender? - perguntei, evitando me mexer, a mão dele ainda sentia o aço no meu braço e a boca estava alguns minutos atrás mais perto do meu pescoço do que me deixava confortável. - Que eu tenho tempo para as pessoas me interpretarem como uma donzela indefesa que precisa de um cavaleiro branco sempre que o mundo não é justo o suficiente para ela? Que tipo de pessoa você pensa que eu sou? - eu disse irritada tentando sair de seu controle, o que infelizmente o fez ficar mais perto de mim.

\- Eu dificilmente a classificaria como uma donzela indefesa ou a mim mesma como um cavaleiro branco. - ele disse dando de ombros com indiferença. - Ah ... sei que você pode se defender muito bem e que poucas coisas o atingem, e é por isso que estou intrigado em saber o que te incomoda tanto que você chorou e se machucou.

Antes que eu pudesse negar que estava chorando, a mão dele começou a rastrear o inchaço na pálpebra inferior causado pelas lágrimas anteriores. _Ok, ele provou seu argumento._

_Miserável. _Minha mente resmungou com o sorriso presunçoso que ele estava dando.

\- Isso importa? - perguntei cansada, finalmente desistindo do aperto de seu braço, isso não estava me levando a lugar nenhum, mas ficando mais perto dele. - Eu já resolvi o problema e qualquer coisa que você faça só piorará a situação, não é como se eu ainda fosse vê-lo no próximo ano, minhas aulas terminaram. Você é meu amigo, sim, e quanto aprecio sua preocupação comigo, passei minha vida inteira sem ninguém com quem me preocupar e espero gastar muito mais.

\- O fato de as pessoas geralmente não se preocuparem com isso ... Eu não me importo. - ele disse suspirando finalmente soltando o braço e se afastando do meu espaço pessoal e me dando as costas. - Eu me preocupo com você. Sempre me preocuparei com você, não pela estigmatização que a sociedade ou sua biologia lhe dá, ou por pensar menos em você. Eu me preocupo porque me importo, por que sou seu amigo.

\- Como você pode transformar um argumento de planejamento de assassinato em uma conversa mais ou menos razoável? E transforma isso em uma conversa emocional? - perguntei-me incrédula. - Não faça nenhuma idiotice Ivar. - eu disse assumindo um tom sério novamente. - Não vale a pena, as pessoas não vão mudar só porque você deu um soco.

\- Quando eu fiz algo precipitado? - perguntou virando e olhando para mim.

Minha resposta inteira foi olhar para a criança de dois anos que estava tentando subir no cercadinho.

\- Você não pode usar um bebê como argumento. - ele apontou acusadoramente para mim. Isso foi um favor.

\- Seu ponto? - eu disse, agradecendo mentalmente aos céus que finalmente estamos deixando a conversa tensa de minutos atrás para um pouco mais suave.

Ele não me respondeu, resolvendo isso apenas usando seu típico olho como resposta suficiente para a minha pergunta. Ou seja, eu venci esta rodada.

\- Eu vou almoçar. - disse entrando na cozinha.

Não foi tão ruim assim, pensei comigo mesma enquanto pegava a lista do bebê, verificando se havia algo de alerta contra alguma comida. Eu praticamente me esquivava de uma bala, agora só tinha que mantê-lo ocupado o suficiente para que ele esquecesse.

\- Ah, e só para você saber que isso não termina meu argumento. - disse Ivar gritando da sala. - Para o que importa para mim vale a pena. _Você vale a pena._

Ele disse isso? Ou imaginei a última parte? Eu perguntei enquanto deixava cair todos os vasos no chão com a declaração dele.

\- Desgraçado. - resmunguei quando me abaixei para pegar as panelas do chão enquanto ouvia suas risadas na sala de estar.

Hoje em dia, me pergunto se é bom ou ruim ser amigo de Ivar Lothbrock.

\- É muito cedo para você começar a me xingar, ainda temos o fim de semana inteiro para isso. - ele falou me lembrando do meu destino. - Ainda nem tentei estressá-lo.

_É muito ruim agora que sou eu quem está planejando um assassinato?_

* * *

**Espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo e esteja aberto a sugestões de idéias que você pode ter para o próximo capítulo. E qual seria um bom nome para Oc? Existe apenas um número possível de vezes que alguém pode escrever "ela" em um texto.**


End file.
